yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 1 Episode 19 Discussions at the Host club
Aijin: It was getting late and I hadn't heard anything from Rin and the rest, I began to worry and was just about to call Rin, when I heard some noise at the front of the store. I stood up abruptly, wincing at the pain that I still had from the fight with Tasanagi. Despite Rin's motherly warnings about taking off the sling I had for my left arm I still stripped it off due to the fact that wanking with my right hand did not feel the same. I skirted around my desk to go up front when I stopped at a mirror to make sure the gash on my jaw line was healing. If it scarred I promised myself that I would give Tasanagi one twice as big although he would probably like it, the freak...."Hey, you guys are late and we need to open.....soon.." My face went deadpan straight as I saw Rin and Kuro on a pile in the middle of the floor, obviously drunk out of their faces, I looked up at Wilbert as if to say "What the fuck?" I sighed, scrapping my nails over my face. I couldn't be too angry with Kuro, Rin probably threatened him into drinking. I laughed a little before heading to the counter to fix them some coffee. Rin: she groaned and moaned feeling the cold breeze from the outside as the door opened and closed. Her memory was fuzzy due her good ol' friend Sake again tho this time it hadnt been only her. Group's youngster had been lured to drink with her last time, could had been that Kuro only agreed to drink with her to actually bare her drunken whining and being too close to him, as she didnt really respect personal space around him while drunk. She turned her head on the floor, slightly glaring at the person who had entered the club, realizing it was Aijin. It didnt take much longer for her to get herself on her knees and sort her head for a bit, looking at passed out Kuro as she rearranged her hairflowers back to their right order. "Heeeya Aiji... How's your chin eh?" she asked stumbeling up noticing the obious wound as she claimed on the chair next to him, clearly hungover with a lazy posture Aijin: My lips twitched as I tried to keep my smile hidden, I was supposed to be angry but it was just too impossible. For such a little thing Rin could sure drink like a monster, pressed the various buttons to get the coffee on the go, slipping around the counter to get the mug and sugar ready. I waited for the machine to ping and leaned against the wall with a sigh "Baasan....you cannot keep doing this, we have work to do and Kuro needs to host, we're already short today.....no pun intended..." Even though I didn't mean for it to be a joke I cracked a smile but covered it with my hand "And you, need to clean this place. Being a maid is not just for cover you know." As the coffee bubbled to a soft simmer, I took out the jug and poured one a large cup of coffee for her with two sugars, then took it out to her, giving Kuro a slight kick with the tip of my shoe "See what you did to the poor boy." I raised my eyebrows in exhasperation forgetting about the coffee in my hands that was starting to burn "Aw shit shit shit !" I quickly hurried over to where Rin was sitting to put it down, then sat myself, grabbing a napkin off the table to wipe my hands. Rin: with fuzzy eyes, she listened to his words, not helping but to smile just lightly at what she had done. It had slipped, she swore in her mind and turned her head to see the poor boy who now layed on the floor out cold. Perhaps she should go easy on him next time. "Haai hai..." Rin muttered, giving him a certain look when it came to shortness of staff, pun or not Rin couldnt disagree. "Perhaps I was a bit too hard on him, but the boy got to learn eh? How shamefull is it to a growing boy to be beaten by a short woman like me in drinking? I think Im doing more good here than harm. He'll be up soon anyway... His fangirls aint gonna turn him away, most likely will go even more wild to see that he needs someone to take care of him. Even if it is a hangover." Rin defended and placed her left foot ontop of the stool, snatching her kiseru out of her loose sock where she would occasionally keepsake it and lightend it up. Soon a buff of smoke came out of her nostrils as she became relaxed before bare eyes as she leaned on the counter. This was the side not many saw out of the host club on business hours. "Where were you then? Messing with the locals again?" she asked without expression on her face and inhaled some more from her red pipe. Aijin: I huffed pouting a little bit as she shunned my coffee, it was probably gross since I never made the beverages for a reason. My fingernails tapped against the table "Mmm I doubt even the Irish could keep up with your drinking, Baasan." My hand went to muffle the yawn that rumbled in my chest, whenever I was around her, I felt like a child talking to his mother, even though she was only a few years my senior. I settled with the notion that it was respect and not the fact that I have paternal issues, I nodded to myself, getting wrapped up in my own thought before Rin addressed me again. "Hai hai. Baasan, you know the people around here are so small minded.....it's like they cannot see the big picture...It's like they are living with their eyes closed" A sadistic smile stretched my lips as I leaned closer to her and spoke in low voice "But soon, they will be woken." I slipped the a hair band off my right wrist with my middle finger to tie my hair up in a loose ponytail "So, we have to get you in with the locals ~" Rin: Her red eyes looked up to the taller one. What a sadistic tone in his voice, so like Aijin, so like a child who hadnt had enough motherly love. Or just powerhungy Yakuza who was working all of their way to the top little by little. "Ah, me? 'bout time, cleaning and serving aint exactly my favorite thing to do.... Not that I cant think of something worse. Ya have plans? Do let me in, I'm starting to suffer cabin fever and news from the outside world would be refreshing" She said while buffing a stream of tender transparent smoke out of her nostrils and leaned back just a bit, starting to feel better as her hangovers didnt last long as long she had her smoke. She had been inside the club only for some time now, just waiting for Aijin to tell her to do something else while she ran and drank the business to bankruptcy. Aijin: I grinned widely at her, just about to jump over the table and hug her, I was worried she would disagree but then I remembered such vigourous movements would not do my body well. I moved stools so that I was sitting beside her, I pulled her closer. "Well, we are going to fuck this place up my dear Obaasan. We have Tasanagi backing us at the moment.....we need his influence and power.." I licked my lips, curling my fingers in her hair "You Rin....you need to get in with him, make him trust us enough to form a brotherhood with us. Ofcourse I will do my part....Kuro and I are constructing weapons, that will suit each of our needs and with them it will just make us even more brilliant. Tasanagi will be so thrillied to have us by his side once he sees what we can achieve." Rin: She leaned herself closed as he pulled, lending her ear as if someone else could her in such empty place. The busy hours were far and not a lot of customers had been coming in such a day. Apparently the clanless Tasanagi had something to do with Aijin's plans, such as getting him to their side, make her work to earn his trust more. "Tch, you want me to woo a man? ...I suppose that can be done, anything can be done with sake, unless he has something else in mind. I dont see why he would disstrust us, atleast you havent given me any hints that we would backstab him later on." Rin said thoughtfully, wondering now in his mind what is it that he would have to deal with as Aniki for Aijin this time. Long drag of smoke was inhaled into her lungs once more and the ashes were dumpd into the ashtray with a knock of a finger. The task shouldnt be too hard she thought, she have dealt with men with more grim situations as this where Tasanagi apparently already had some trust in Aijin, their clan. "Just keep me updated so I wont stumble on my getas" Category:ARK 1